


As Far As I Care This Is How Veda Works

by PoisonHemloc



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: (and other characters who are not as important), Fix-It, Gen, s2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonHemloc/pseuds/PoisonHemloc
Summary: Tieria found something interesting in Veda
Relationships: Anew Returner/Lockon Stratos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	As Far As I Care This Is How Veda Works

**Author's Note:**

> I had like. Stuff but then I closed out of the tab on accident and lost it.
> 
> I like fix it fics and keeping people alive and have had bits of this floating around in my head for a while

It took a long time, later, to explain what happened to the Ptolemaios’ crew. It was difficult for Tieria to explain how things were… not seen,  _ perceived _ while he was inside Veda. Senses how humans understood them didn’t exist, but he’d found a way to explain that was totally, completely incorrect, but got the idea across. 

Unprocessed data was squares or rectangles or circles, sometimes, 2D fragments waiting to be pressed together. Processed data was shaped like a book, almost, bundles of information that all related to each other and with certain phrases lit up, that he could touch to get another “book.” 

Veda processed Innovade’s memories after they were recalled or killed, but not quickly; Veda did a lot of processing that was deemed more important and sometimes would have memories wait for a few months before being processed into a book of relevant information and deleted. 

Most of them weren’t part of Veda like he and Regene were, now; but they were connected and this is where the memories went. 

The memories- when asked, later- normally looked like little squares of memory and information, held together with varying amounts of strands that looked almost organic. There was more or less of them, depending on the Innovade; it took some time for Tieria to figure out it was how much they had lived and grown as their own person, rather than just fulfilled orders. Most of Ribbons’ Innovades had few strands; the hundreds of clones Ribbons had manufactured had maybe a few sad squares and a strand of material holding them together. At least some of the longer lasting ones had some life.

Ribbons himself had had a lot of memories, a lot of strands holding them together; but he was buried under ten layers of encryption and everything Tieria and Regene could throw at him. 

Tieria hadn’t checked what he looked like inside Veda, not himself or Regene. But he had been checking the Innovade’s memories before Veda processed them.

This was… not a lot of memories; the intelligence type Innovades had a decade’s worth of memories, with a modest amount of strands holding them together. But this had the most strands covering the memories that he had seen. 

He teased an early memory out of the stack; it felt strange to check these, but this was someone who had actually lived and it made him curious; he wanted to know who this had been before Veda processed their life and deleted the memories.

_ “..and furthermore, she’s gorgeous!” She looked at an untidy man with black hair and a five o’clock shadow, then at a group standing together _ and Tieria pulled himself back in surprise; he recognized himself, the rest of the crew of the Ptolemy.

This had been Anew Returner. This _was_ Anew Returner. He looked at the little group of memories; most of her life must have been with Celestial Being, this couldn’t have covered a full year.

The Federation was slowly exploring this ship. They hadn’t found the cloning pods yet, since Regene had hidden them, and he did not want to leave Veda now that he was here. The pods were mostly for Tieria’s use, and any intelligence types that needed a new body. Tieria had already started digging into the other data about the Innovades pattern groups as he thought. He couldn’t touch things in Veda, not really, but he was holding Anew’s memories- Anew’s  _ life _ \- as tightly as he could as he scrolled through the different pattern groups, ignoring the figurative cold shiver when he passed his.

A sudden thought struck him; should he do this? Anew had turned on Celestial Being and tried to kill Lockon- but no, it hadn’t been her. It had been Ribbons, controlling her. The crew would be glad to see her again especially since Ribbons couldn’t take over her or use her to track them anymore. And he would have to do this quickly, in case the Federation found the cloning pods. This was her pattern group; he paused a moment, and metaphorically looked over his shoulder at Regene.

“I believe this can be done, but am unsure of the technique. Can-”

“An intelligence-type Innovade? The pattern group is already active assisting the Federation’s new president.”

“I am replacing this one’s memories.”

“For Celestial Being? Is that a good enough reason-”

“They have done more than either of us individually for Aeolia’s plan. At least we can return one person they lost.”

“...Alright. I believe this is how this can be done.”

* * *

Anew almost hit her head on the glass of the pod when she came too. But this wasn’t a rejuvenation pod in the medical bay; it slid open after a minute, and looking around showed just a row of similar strange pods. But they weren’t totally strange, were they, these were cloning pods. How did she know that? She’s seen them before, but couldn’t place where.

Clothing- her uniform with Celestial Being?- sat on a chair nearby. She tried to remember what happened as she dressed. She’d blanked out again on the bridge, had they been attacked? The Innovade pilot, no, it was her Innovade twin, had been captured and was being interrogated. Had something happened? How did she know that, too? Had she known she was an Innovade? Did Lyle know, once she found him she’d have to explain, something must have happened that she was here-wait. Was he okay? Was the rest of the crew?

She started out the door and jumped a little to finally see another person. Tieria. He looked like he had been waiting for her, but he grabbed her by the arm and hurried her along this corridor before saying anything.

“The Federation is still searching through this ship. We don’t want to run into them. Welcome back, Anew.”

“Tieria? What happened?”

“What do you remember?”

“I blanked out on the bridge. Right after we captured the Innovade pilot. Is everyone-”

“Everyone is fine. Ribbons Almark left a backdoor in the minds of the Innovades he made and used that to control your actions.” Anew felt a surge of fear, and here were the memories, hidden until he said that. “He-”

“I shot Lasse and held a gun to Mileina and tried to kill Lockon.” She froze to the spot, or would have if Tieria wasn’t still towing her. “And then-”

“Setsuna killed you, so Lockon would not have to. And many other things happened, but I am in control of Veda now. Ribbons is gone. The A-Laws are gone, too. I can explain more, but we are taking a transport to the Ptolemaios.”

“Tieria, do you really think they’re going to want to see me?”

Tieria finally stopped, and turned, and looked Anew full in the face.

“ _ Yes _ .”

* * *

“That’s Tieria, he’s coming back.” Feldt turned to Sumeragi and the two Gundam Meisters still on board, four months after taking back Veda. “He didn’t give a reason.”

“He just misses us!” Mileina in the other chair turned away from her screens but Setsuna spoke before she could. 

“He has another reason.” No one was going to question Setsuna on that, definitely not anymore; his eyes flashed gold for a second, but then he smiled. “Lockon, do you want to meet them in the hanger?” 

No response for a second; the other Meister was looking at him with an expression of distrust, but then nodded. “Sure. I’ll be the person to go greet Tieria. Okay.” And left the bridge. Sumeragi watched him, then turned back to Setsuna. “Why-”

“Tieria is not alone. Lockon will want to be there.” No one else had really gotten used to Setsuna being able to communicate like the Innovades could, but Sumeragi just nodded and took it in stride, resuming paying attention to the rest of the ship. Whatever this little mystery was, they’d find out soon enough.

Tieria had already set the transport down and left as Lockon entered the hanger. And he had the sudden look like he had forgotten something important.

“I didn’t warn any of you, I apologize.”

“It’s okay, Tieria, we figure you don’t want to be in Veda all the time.”

“Not that. I was looking through Veda, and-” and it was Anew. And Lockon tried to tell himself no, it couldn’t be, he’d seen the new clone or twin or whatever working for the new president don’t get your hopes up- 

“Lyle!” It was Anew. Tieria had left, probably, but all Lockon was paying attention to was her, back, in his arms, and he never wanted to let go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Half an hour later Ian shoves both of them out of the hanger so he can work on things. 
> 
> Tieria was so caught up in "!I can bring Anew back!" he never thought to like. Warn people.


End file.
